EP13 (Slayers)
Money! Crush Those Bounty Hunters! (Japanese: Money! 賞金稼しょうきんかせぎをブチのめせっ!!, lit. Money! Shōkinkasegi wo buchinomese~!!) is the 13th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 30, 1995. Synopsis Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Phil reach Saillune city, and are surprised to see Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss' pictures on wanted posters. Shortly after, some knights come after Lina and Gourry. Amelia, who is fighting for justice, decides to turn her back and wants to help catch Lina and Gourry. Lina and Gourry manage to outrun them, but they are approached by a group of people wanting the money. After beating group and group that keep on coming, Lina falls for a not so smart trick (a unicorn's horn hanging in a cage) and gets captured by Amelia. They all are approached by Zangulus, a bounty hunter, and Vrumugun, a sorcerer. They tie up Lina in small balls and chains, along with a circlet around her head that shocks her everytime she casts a spell. Along with Gourry, they put them in a cell. Lina is fed up and does a spell, despite the pain, that breaks the all the balls/chains while getting shocked herself. Zangulus and Vrumugun want to give the award money to Amelia, who does not take it. They hear the crash, and they head to the cell. Halfway, they see Lina and are shocked to see her out. She wraps the metal around all of the three and proceeds to shock them and herself. Lina and Gourry then get their swords from another room, and Gourry cuts off the circlet off Lina's head. Lina and Gourry try to escape, but they are caught by Zangulus and Vrumugun, who want to fight them. After a while, Amelia comes out and questions Lina, asking, "Who is the bad guy?" Lina isn't surprised and asks who looks bad to her? She responds that both of them look bad, and Lina falls over. Lina then explains to Amelia that Zangulus and Vrumugun set up the fake reward in order to get her. Amelia still doesn't get it and casts a fireball that breaks one of the towers in Saillune. Zangulus and Vrumugun escape, while Lina and Gourry decide to go to Sairaag. Amelia wants to join them, but Lina knows that the only reason she wants to come with them is that Phil would be furious when they find out she broke one of the towers. Phil comes looking for Amelia, and Amelia runs with Lina and Gourry as they head to Sairaag city. Major events Debuts * Zangulus * Vrumugun Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Philionel El Di Saillune * Zangulus * Vrumugun Spells * Lighting (Lina) * Dig Volt (Lina) * Flare Arrow (Lina) * Freeze Arrow (Vrumugun) * Fireball (Amelia) Trivia * The first appearence of Zangulus and Vrumugun. * This is the last episode where Amelia is voiced by Joani Baker and Phil is voiced by Matt Black. From now on, Veronica Taylor does Amelia's voice for the remainder of the series. Also, the next time Phil is seen in episode 25, he is from now on voiced by Jimmy Zoppi. * The first mention of Lina's elder sister. * This is the only episode where Zangulus is voiced by Liam O'Malley. Starting in the next episode, Ted Lewis does his voice for his remaining appearences. Same thing with Carter Cathcart who does the voice of Vrumugun in this episode, as he is replaced by Jimmy Zoppi. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Joani Baker * Philionel El Di Saillune - Matt Black * Vrumugun - Carter Cathcart * Zangulus - Liam O'Malley * Warrior - Liam O'Malley * Knight - Eric Stuart * Zorro Man - Roger Kay Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes